Seuls
by LostData
Summary: Marluxia est le dernier survivant du Manoir Oblivion. Il attend que Sora le rejoigne... Mais est-il vraiment seul ? (léger AU)


OS rédigé il y a plus d'un an. Il y a des incohérences par rapport au jeu CoM, car je n'y avais pas joué quand je l'ai écrit. C'est donc un AU qui se base moitié sur le jeu, moitié sur le manga CoM. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Seuls**

Il était le dernier à Oblivion. Les autres avaient tous été décimés. Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Larxene... Evaporés. Axel, parti. Le traître.

Il serait bientôt l'heure pour Marluxia de faire face au maître de la Keyblade. En attendant, il était seul. Ou peut-être pas vraiment. Il avait la sensation qu'ils étaient toujours là. Mais c'était ridicule, car ils avaient tous péri, que ce soit sous les coups de Sora ou ceux du Numéro VIII.

Peut-être perdait-il la tête. Ou peut-être que les Nobodys ne mourraient pas comme les humains. Peut-être que son impression était plus que ça.

Marluxia avait un peu de temps devant lui; Sora était en train de reprendre des forces et ne viendrait pas l'affronter de suite. Il se rendit à la cuisine pour boire un verre d'eau. Une horloge sur le mur indiquait qu'il était cinq heures du soir. Marluxia rit doucement. Comme si l'heure avait une véritable signification dans ce manoir.

Rien ne servait de se presser à présent. Il déposa son verre dans le lavabo, sortit de la cuisine. Ses pas le menèrent automatiquement vers la salle de séjour. Dès qu'il y eut mis les pieds, des picotements lui parcoururent la peau.

-Larxene, tu es morte. Va-t-en.

Sa voix s'était élevée et était retombée dans le silence le plus complet. Les picotements faiblirent et disparurent.

C'était peut-être le stress qui lui montait à la tête - même s'il ne s'était jamais considéré comme quelqu'un de facilement impressionnable.

La salle de séjour n'avait pas été visitée par Sora. Ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps dans cette chambre. Larxene et lui, et Axel, mais aussi Lexaeus, Zexion et Vexen, avant qu'ils soient postés aux étages inférieurs. La chambre la plus confortable de tout le manoir. La plus chaleureuse - Vexen aurait nié: après tout, comment des êtres comme eux, dénués de cœur, auraient-ils pu percevoir une quelconque chaleur dans aucune des pièces d 'Oblivion ? Mais le Numéro IV pouvait contester autant qu'il voulait: ils appréciaient tous cette chambre. Même Vexen et ses deux acolytes reclus. Quand Marluxia posa les yeux sur le fauteuil confortable qui trônait dans un coin de la pièce, juste à côté de la bibliothèque qui débordait de livres, il vit presque la forme imposante et tranquille de Lexeaus en train de lire, un ouvrage dans les mains.

Quand il sortit de la chambre et que la porte se referma derrière lui, il crut entendre le bruit d'une page qu'on tourne.

* * *

Il se trouvait au niveau inférieur du Manoir à présent. Marluxia n'y venait que rarement; c'était plutôt le domaine des Numéros IV, V et VI. Ils avaient eux aussi une chambre qui faisait office de salle de séjour. Sans doute que même des scientifiques aussi chevronnés que Vexen et Zexion devaient bien se reposer de temps à autre. Il contempla quelques instants la pièce depuis le palier avant de s'avancer à l'intérieur. Un canapé, deux bibliothèques. Un tapis par terre, qui étouffa le bruit de ses pas. Il y avait une petite table au centre de la chambre, entourée de trois chaises. Trois verres étaient posés dessus, l'un d'eux encore à moitié plein. Marluxia le saisit et renifla doucement. Du thé. Refroidi.

Marluxia détestait le thé.

Le bruit que fit le verre lorsqu'il le reposa sur la table parut assourdissant dans le silence de la pièce et il sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa nuque.

Il n'était pas le bienvenu.

L'ambiance déjà pesante quand il était entré lui parut s'alourdir encore d'un coup. Il sortit sans se retourner, et ce n'est que lorsque la porte se fut refermée derrière lui que l'impression de sentir un regard calculateur dans son dos disparut et que Marluxia se souvint. Zexion aimait beaucoup le thé.

* * *

Il n'avait jamais vraiment chercher à connaître les Numéros IV, V et VI. Vexen était celui avec lequel il avait eu le plus de contacts, et la plupart du temps ce n'était que pour s'assurer que le scientifique n'en faisait pas qu'à sa tête et suivait les ordres. Marluxia ne réprima pas un sourire en repensant aux regards scandalisés et aux mimiques exaspérées que le Numéro IV avait affiché en de nombreuses occasions.

Il continua le long du couloir, en direction de la porte qui menait au laboratoire. Alors qu'il posait la main sur la poignée, un souffle d'air glacé le fit frissonner et il ricana.

-J'irai où cela me chante, Vexen. Je ne t'ai jamais écouté de ton vivant, et je ne commencerai pas aujourd'hui.

Il ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la pièce aussi froide et stérile que l'était le Numéro IV. Tout avait été laissé en plan. Les néons agressaient les yeux. Des feuilles noircies de notes gribouillées à la va vite ou soigneusement rédigées étaient éparpillées aux quatre coins de la pièce. Sur une étagère, des fioles et des tubes qui n'avaient pas été vidés de leur contenu.

-Pensais-tu revenir, vieil imbécile ?

Marluxia entendit du bruit provenant de la chambre arrière. La porte était entrouverte. Peut-être le pantin de Vexen qui se cachait. Sora ne l'avait pas tué. Marluxia l'ignora; cette réplique n'était rien pour lui. Vexen s'était toujours cru beaucoup plus compétent qu'il ne l'était vraiment.

Il y avait une table de métal gris sur sa gauche. Un drap blanc recouvrait une silhouette allongée dessus. Marluxia contempla quelques instants les expériences abandonnées, puis fit demi-tour et sortit du laboratoire, sans prendre la peine d'éteindre la lumière. Aucune importance. Hormis la réplique, plus personne ne viendrait. Vexen avait échoué. Lexeaus et Zexion avaient échoué. Le laboratoire était mort en même temps que ses propriétaires.

-Je ne ferai pas la même erreur que vous.

Il n'y avait plus rien pour lui ici. Marluxia ferma la porte qui claqua, comme si un courant d'air froid avait voulu le chasser rageusement. Il ouvrit un portail de ténèbres et rejoignit le dernier palier du manoir pour attendre Sora.

* * *

-Je vais terminer ce que nous avons commencé, Larxene.

Sora avait reprit son chemin à travers le manoir. Il l'aurait rejoint d'ici quelques minutes. Marluxia était prêt. Il entendit le bruit d'une porte qui se fermait au loin. Sora était là, une chambre plus loin.

Marluxia ressentit un tiraillement là où aurait dû se trouver son cœur. Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Larxene. Morts. Ca ne pouvait pas être de la tristesse. Il connaissait à peine trois d'entre eux.

-Je vais te montrer. Je vais éliminer le porteur de la Keyblade.

Mais il y avait quand même quelque chose qui le pinçait au niveau de la poitrine.

-Et si c'était lui qui venait à me vaincre...et bien j'imagine que je te retrouverai très vite. Mais cela n'arrivera pas.

Il entendit des éclats de voix de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Regarde-moi bien.

L'écho d'un rire moqueur lui répondit, puis il n'y eut plus que lui, les murs blancs, et les bruits de pas de Sora qui se rapprochait au pas de course, comme si le porteur avait deviné qu'il était attendu impatiemment.

-C'est le moment, Larxene.

La porte s'ouvrit.


End file.
